


For a Rainy Day

by Band_the_Final_Frontier



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_the_Final_Frontier/pseuds/Band_the_Final_Frontier
Summary: “It was the beginning of summer, but it certainly didn’t feel like it.Crowley despised this.”In which Aziraphale brightens Crowley’s dark, damp day.





	For a Rainy Day

For A Rainy Day 

It was the beginning of summer, but it certainly didn’t feel like it.   
Crowley despised this.   
Being cold blooded, the only time of the year the weather was comfortable for him was the summer. It’s not that he truly minded any other season, just that he looked forward to the warmth of the sun every year.   
And here he was, in 60 degree weather and pouring rain.   
This was really a mood destroyer, and it showed.   
So, after Crowley had left for the day’s adventures, Aziraphale went to work with a plan.   
When Crowley returned it was late, the sun had given up hours before but now it was truly dark, and the rain kept coming. He walked into the bookshop, cold and damp and relatively pissy. In each hand, he held a new house plant.   
“Ah, you’re home!” Aziraphale yelled from another room. Crowley took in the familiar surroundings and realized he could smell apple cider being made. This was pleasant but incredible odd considering Aziraphale didn’t normally start making apple cider until at least late September and it was early June. There was something else, the smell of pumpkin bread baking.   
“Angel? What’re you doing?”  
Aziraphale popped his head out from the kitchen, beaming at the demon. “Well, I- oh goodness, more houseplants?” His face fell a little as his eyes fell to the little pots in Crowley’s hands.   
“Retail therapy,” he sighed, glancing out the front window.   
Aziraphale shook his head, his smile returning. “Ah, yes, about that, I have a little surprise for you.”  
This both excited and worried Crowley, as one could never be sure what the angel was up to.   
“Head to the back room, I’ll join you in a moment.” And with that, Aziraphale disappeared back into the kitchen.   
Crowley shrugged and headed to the back of the shop, into the room that certainly hadn’t always been there. This room was new, miracled up by Crowley after he moved in. (“Honestly, Aziraphale, how have you been living all these years without a TV”, to which Aziraphale replied, “well I’d just go over to your place to watch!”) The room consisted of a couch, a love seat, a coffee table, and a large, flat-screen TV. When Crowley walked in, he found the lights off and candles lit (specifically fall-scented candles. Was Aziraphale loosing his mind?), as well as a large, plush blanket on the couch. The TV was on and already set to Netflix, the horror category filling the screen. He blinked, confused.   
“Go on, take a seat!” Aziraphale said from behind him. He set two mugs down on the coffee table.   
“Have you finally lost it, then? You know it’s June, angel.”   
“Well, yes, but- well, you’ve been so upset by the weather recently and I know October is your favorite time of year, despite the weather and- it just feels so much like fall instead of summer today I thought, what the heck, let’s pretend it IS October! So I made cider and pumpkin bread and we’re going to watch a horror film, whichever one you like. That way, you don’t have to sit and think about how dreadful the weather is for a summer day, you can think about how wonderful it is for a fall day!”   
Crowley felt a little piece of his heart melt. He pulled the angel into a hug and kissed his head. “Thank you, angel.”   
The moment was broken by the beeping of the oven. “Oh! The bread!” And off Aziraphale went.   
Crowley’s favorite time of year was, in fact, Halloween, but not for the reasons one would think. Around Halloween he and Aziraphale would watch all the horror movies coming out in the spirit of things, and horror movies were absolutely his favorite. They were his favorite, though, because Aziraphale absolutely hated them. He would never tell you that, he’d say “the plot was very good” or “the actors did a terrific job”, or “the characters were compelling”, but what you wouldn’t tell you was that they scared him absolutely shitless. It was stupid, really, because he /lived/ with a demon, and there was nothing scary about him besides some of his grosser living habits. Crowley liked to watch the demonic ones, because he thought it was funny how humans would write the demons and what horrible acts they’d have them do. Some were accurate, but most were not true at all. In fact, some demonic stereotypes Crowley found offensive. Even with all his knowledge of reality, even with all his years of living on the Earth, after watching a horror movie Aziraphale would jump at every sound and refuse to move about in the dark for at least a day. It didn’t matter how much you rationalized, it didn’t matter how much /he/ rationalized, horror movies would always leave him incredibly on-edge. Crowley loved this for two reasons, one being because Aziraphale was incredibly fun to scare for the entirety of October. Crowley would move books around or jump out from behind corners and always get the best reactions. The other reason was that after every movie scare, Aziraphale would always run directly into the demons arms. It was cliche, Crowley knew, but he loved waiting for the jump scares just so he could hug the angel a little tighter. So, while Aziraphale was off getting the bread, he picked the scariest movie he knew.   
Aziraphale reappeared with the bread, looking ready to lounge for the rest of the night with his demon. As much as he loved his dinners at the Ritz, some of his favorite nights were spent on the couch with Crowley.   
He set the still warm bread down on the coffee table and snuggled himself under the blankets and up against Crowley. He pulled the blanket up around his face because he was “cold” (Crowley knew his angel well, so he knew it was truly so he could hide more easily during the spookier scenes). Then, he turned his attention to the screen, where the movie was loaded up.   
“Oh, dear lord, not this one.”   
Crowley smiled and pressed play.


End file.
